Integrated circuits use power gating circuitry to temporarily turn-off circuit blocks or modules in order to reduce the overall leakage power. This may be referred to as being in shutdown or sleep mode. The power gating circuitry needs to be turned on in a controlled fashion to minimize the impact of inrush currents into the integrated circuits, where inrush currents occur when coming out of shutdown or sleep modes.